deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Tyrone King
Tyrone King (most commonly called TK), is one of the main antagonists of Dead Rising 2. He is the notorious host and producer of the equally controversial, but insanely popular, pay-per-view game show Terror Is Reality sponsored by Zombrex. TK has no qualms about killing zombies for entertainment - it pays real well. Always on the look out for the next big business opportunity, it's all about money for TK. He is generally accompanied by the twins, Amber Bailey and Crystal Bailey, his two co-hostesses and bodyguards.Characters, Dead Rising 2, (July, 2010). Tyrone King reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role as he helps cause the outbreak in Fortune City by working with Brandon Whittaker. He also kidnaps Rebecca Chang in Overtime. Backstory Before entering the show business, Tyrone was in the music industry. He recorded a hit album, "Long Live the King", which Left Hand Lance called, "...one of the best hip-hop albums since Rum DMC's Raising Hell"Left Hand Lance, KINGS and paupers on the street, shootin' their bullets to MATCH THE BEAT, Tape it or Die, (July 23, 2010). and soon became a music producer, establishing Kingtone Records. His company was able to rack in some musical talent, including Connorboy, Sultry Q, The Element, and Trif. Apparently, though through "unsportsmanlike" practices, he was able to overcome rival producers including YRN, Dapper Records and Schmitty Sounds.Left Hand Lance, KINGS and paupers on the street, shootin' their bullets to MATCH THE BEAT, Tape it or Die, (July 23, 2010). Two years after the Willamette Incident and the spread of the zombie plague throughout the country, Tyrone was hired by the producers of Terror is Reality as the show's host. After the show's popularity skyrocketed, Tyrone also became the show's executive producer. In Terror is Reality XVII in which Chuck participates in, the instrumental version of TK's “Pernicious Prince” played at the event's introduction.Johnny Pipes, #Liveblogging: *Actually* Live!! *Actually* at TiR!! *Actually* Now!, Tape it or Die, (August 11, 2010). Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In Issue #1, the first-ever mention of TK in the Dead Rising Chronological History Of Events occurs when Clay Hurlton calls TK on the phone to describe his new idea, the "TIR" show. TK has dialog in this scene but is not pictured. In Issue #3 the first visual depiction of TK occurs as he is in a limousine en route to the Las Vegas Arena with Amber and Crystal Bailey to attend the Las Vegas 250 on September 11, 2008. Clay calls TK to find out why he is late. TK explains that he and the Twins "...got a little held up at the hotel, know what I'm sayin'?", which seems to infer sex but may be an allusion to other illicit activities. TK assures Clay that they are almost there as the limo passes the Las Vegas sign. *It is unclear what hotel TK and the Twins were "held up" in, but based on this scene it would be located somewhere outside Las Vegas city limits. Later Clay calls a second time checking on TK. This time TK says they, "...just pulled over for a quick pit stop" and would be "..heading out in a few". While on the phone, Clay sees the zombie outbreak sweeping the arena and warns TK to get out of Las Vegas. TK takes this advice and orders his driver, Jerome to get them out of the city. While still on the phone with TK, Clay is killed by a zombie that has gotten into his skybox. *TK's limo is shown speeding away from Las Vegas Arena,Pg. 14 which means he had made this "pit stop" only a block or so away from the arena, even though he was already late. Another panel shows that Amber's black stockings, visible during Clay's first call, have been removed. Ironically, it is these two stops that make TK late to the Las Vegas 250 and end up saving he and the Twins from being caught up in the outbreak and to later go on to fame and fortune on TIR. *At this point in Road to Fortune it has been established that Clay Hurlton is both Frank and TK's agent. His death brings up two points: **If Clay died at the Fortune City Arena yet TIR still gets produced and TK is still chosen a host, it is unclear whether TK acquired a new agent or simply took the TIR concept and brought it to the network himself. **Frank West would also have just lost his agent, contributing to the downward spiral of his career. Dead Rising 2 72 Hour Mode Tyrone presides over the TiR event in Fortune City that Chuck Greene competes in. During Case 2-2, Chuck encounters Tyrone and a gang of Mercenaries in the underground tunnels beneath the city, loading equipment onto a train. Tyrone spots Chuck and orders his men to kill him. Chuck defeats them and chases after the fleeing train on a dirtbike, but Tyrone ultimately escapes. Chuck returns to the safehouse, where he realizes that Tyrone was likely the one who framed him for causing the outbreak. Later, during Case 5-2: The Getaway, after foiling Tyrone's plans to rob all the vaults of the city's four major casinos, Chuck confronts him on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel, where he is planning to escape the city in a helicopter. Chuck manages to attach a construction crane's cable to the chopper, preventing it from taking off, then forces it down by damaging its engine; Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the process, and Chuck takes him back to the safehouse, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney to keep him from escaping. He admits to having Chuck framed for the bombing at the Fortune City Arena, but refuses to reveal anything more. During the military cleanup operation, when the soldiers begin to become overwhelmed by the Gas Zombies, Tyrone tells Chuck that the outbreak wasn't his idea, and he has been working under orders from the same people who are flooding the city with the mutagen gas. After Chuck returns from rescuing Rebecca Chang from Sgt. Dwight Boykin, he finds that the safehouse's bulkhead doors have been sabotaged, and a throng of zombies begins pouring in and attacking the survivors. After Chuck fixes the door, he finds Tyrone free from his handcuffs and being attacked by a lone zombie straggler. After killing the zombie, Chuck sees that Tyrone was bitten during the attack. Realizing that he will likely turn soon, Tyrone begs Chuck for a shot of Zombrex. Chuck can either allow Tyrone to die or comply with his request; the latter option unlocks Overtime Mode after The Facts has been completed. Overtime Mode During Overtime Mode, Chuck returns to the safehouse in an evac chopper after killing Sullivan, only to find that Tyrone has escaped and kidnapped Katey and Stacey, and left no trail. Chuck has nothing to do other than watch the security cameras and hope he sees something. Tyrone announces to Chuck, on the Receiver he acquired earlier, that he had taken Katey and Stacey hostage and wants Chuck to bring him some items found throughout Fortune City and bring them to the Fortune City Arena if he ever wants to see them alive again. Katey is in need of more Zombrex just after Tyrone kidnaps her, so Tyrone is decent enough to give her the medicine, his excuse being he "doesn't want her to miss the show". After Chuck arrives at the arena with the items, Tyrone knocks him unconscious and hangs him upside down, while he is forced to watch Katey and Stacey get slowly lowered to the floor beneath, which is swarming with zombies. Chuck escapes and attacks Tyrone, weakens him enough to make him collapse, and rushes to the crank to bring the hostages up away from their doom. Tyrone grabs Chuck's leg, holds him against the rail attempting to strangle him, saying his line from Terror is Reality:"You gotta be willing to risk it all if your ever really gonna..." and gets thrown over the rail by Chuck, with Chuck finishing the line by saying "...Win big". Tyrone falls to his death, and the zombie horde immediately starts feeding on his corpse. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Tyrone King is observed in conversation with CURE recruit Brandon Whittaker in the backstage area of the Arena. After he is captured from the failed casino heist, he reveals to Frank West that Brandon was the name his superiors gave him to plan the explosions and outbreak with, saying he was doing it for the money. After being bitten by a zombie during the Safe House security breach, TK demands a dose of Zombrex from Frank. In Overtime Mode, after the survivors are evacuated, TK manages to kidnap Rebecca Chang from the security office in the Safe House and hold her hostage at the Arena. After blackmailing him to obtain items from throughout Fortune City, TK ambushes Frank and throws him into the zombie wrestling ring with no weapons or items. Frank escapes with help from Rebecca and fights TK on the catwalk above the ring, and TK is killed when Frank throws him down to the ground below. Battling Tyrone :For tactics against see TK's Helicopter, see Overtime for the final arena battle Trivia *To get ending S and unlock the Knight armour, Chuck MUST give TK his shot, or he will achieve Ending A, and no reward. *Tyrone bears several similarities to Brock Mason. Both are the final bosses of their respective games, both battles start with the player unarmed, and both battles end with them falling from an elevated platform into a crowd of zombies. *Tyrone could also be a reference to MadWorld's final boss, The Black Baron. Both are African-American, insanely rich (likely, considering their choice of clothing), run game shows, and they are both the final enemy fought in both games. *When TK pulls out his handgun he will hold it sideways as he always does. His finger isn't on the trigger when he is shooting at Chuck in his escape. Furthermore he fires and there is no recoil. *When playing online in Terror is Reality, TK will announce the different events. Occasionally his vest will be red instead of gray in some cutscenes. *Sometimes, during the battle with him at the end of Overtime Mode, he will charge at Chuck, but will sometimes get stuck, appearing to "run in spot" with Chuck for several seconds. This usually occurs when he charges Chuck into the 3 cardboard boxes in the corner of the area. *In Overtime Mode, TK does not have his sunglasses on in the cutscenes, but wears them during the actual battle. In Off the Record, TK's sunglasses are worn in cutscenes and the battle so as to be more consistent. *He was named "Kid "KC" Capone" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Tk loves you too baby by xnalarafanatic.jpg|Tyrone King Tyrone detailed.png|Official bio on website TerrorIsReality.jpg|TK and the Twins in a TIR promotional poster Dead_Rising_tyrone_notebook.png|Notebook Entry File:Portrait_tk.bct.png|Notebook Portrait References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters